criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mystery of North Woods
The Mystery of North Woods (Case #2) is the second fanmade case as well as being the second case of Campbell City and the Big Rock district by Tuttifruttichaitea. Case Background The team was told on the phone that there was a corpse at the North Woods High School, founded by Brendan Horton. Since Reena's vacation at Palm Beach had ended, the Chief wanted them to partner up for a case. The victim's ID proved that the victim was a certain Johanna Black, who was a historian. Later in the case, with the help of a notorious hacker going by the name of Dominic Gardiner, the team learned that she was secretly also a professional hacker. Johanna's killer was later revealed to be one of the descendants of Brendan Horton and the victim's psychiatrist, Aria Horton. At first, Aria said that she never killed Johanna, but once Reena and the player showed the evidence, in which through that act, Aria confessed to the crime. Johanna would hack everyone she knew, and Aria was an unfortunate victim of the hacker. In a shocking twist of events, Aria said that she was the illegitimate child of the Man Behind the Mask's brother and knew who the infamous serial killer was. She even tried to get the victim to use a pill prescription that caused memory loss, depression, and thoughts of suicide. Johanna was shockingly able to figure who the serial killer was, and to protect her relative, she beat up and strangled Johanna with a piano wire from her condominium. The Honorable Montgomery said that doctors were supposed to make their patients' lives better, not to slay their patients. The judge gave Aria one final chance to reveal the identity of the serial killer she vouched for was, but again she refused, giving her a sentence of life in jail with no chance of parole and her psychiatrist license being removed. The team was able to arrest two members of the Soul Stealers. By finding, a bomb in the Brendan Horton High School, the serial number was used by the team to incriminate the victim's neighbor, Garrett Merriweather, as the one who had burned the high school down. They were also able to determine that the businessman of a phone company and the victim's lover was a Soul Stealer by a hefty sum he paid for "arson supplies", who happened to be named Ryan Cassidy. The team also met a historian named Courtney Sandler. From Courtney, Reena and the player learned that the notorious murderer known as "The Man Behind the Mask" removed random body parts from people and Courtney said she was determined to find out why, even if she had to hang out with shadier people like the aforementioned hacker, Dominic Gardiner. Reena then said she was overjoyed to have completed her first case with the player. She then revealed that she and the player would soon enjoy a picnic at one of Big Rock's most beautiful lakes, which led to the events of the next case. Victim *'Johanna Black '(Found with her face smashed to a pulp, with markings around her neck.) Murder Weapon *'Piano Wire' Killer *'Aria Horton' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with shrimp. *The suspect uses chalk. *The suspect plays dominoes. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has blond hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with shrimp. *The suspect uses chalk. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears paisley. *The suspect has blond hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with shrimp. *The suspect plays dominoes. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears paisley. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with shrimp. *The suspect plays dominoes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with shrimp. *The suspect uses chalk. *The suspect plays dominoes. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears paisley. *The suspect has blond hair. Killer's Profile *The killer is in contact with shrimp *The killer uses chalk. *The killer plays dominoes. *The killer wears paisley. *The killer has blond hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Schoolhouse Front. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Metal, Locked Laptop, Receipt; Available at start) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; New Clue: Death Threat) *Examine Death Threat. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer is in contact with shrimp) *Examine Broken Metal. (Result: Piano Wire; Murder weapon registered: Piano Wire) *Examine Piano Wire. (Result: White Powder) *Analyze White Powder. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer uses chalk) *Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Victim's Laptop) *Analyze Victim's Laptop. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Dominic Gardiner) *Ask Dominic Gardiner why he was in contact with Johanna. (Prerequisite: Victim's Laptop analyzed) *Examine Bank Receipt. (Result: Bank Note Data) *Analyze Bank Note Data. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Ryan Cassidy) *Question Ryan Cassidy about giving the victim a hefty sum of money. (New Crime Scene: Businessman's Office; Prerequisite: Bank Note Data analyzed) *Investigate Businessman's Office. (Clue: Safe; Prerequisite: Talk to Ryan Cassidy) *Examine Safe. (Result: Confidential Document) *Analyze Confidential Document. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Courtney Sandler) *Question the historian about working with the victim on an important project. (Prerequisite: Confidential Document analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Study Room. (Clues: Wastebin, Faded Paper, Locked Cellphone; Available at start) *Examine Wastebin. (Result: Post-it Note; New Suspect: Garrett Merriweather) *Talk to Garrett Merriweather about his message towards his neighbor. (Prerequisite: Post-it Note found) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Archaeological Contract) *Talk to Courtney Sandler about the contract. (Prerequisite: Archaeological Contract unraveled) *Examine Locked Cellphone. (Result: Unlocked Cellphone) *Analyze Unlocked Cellphone. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Aria Hendrix) *Speak to Aria Horton about being the victim's psychiatrist. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Cellphone analyzed) *Investigate Businessman's Desk. (Clues: Shredded Paper, Torn Paper; Prerequisite: Talk to Courtney) *Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Mysterious Drawing) *Analyze Mysterious Drawing. (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer plays dominoes) *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Love Letter) *Talk to the businessman about his affair with the victim. (Prerequisite: Love Letter restored) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Window. (Clues: Sticker, Pill Bottle, Surveillance Camera; Available at start) *Examine Sticker. (Result: QR Code) *Analyze QR Code. (09:00:00) *Question Dominic Gardiner about the victim being a hacker. (Prerequisite: QR Code analyzed) *Examine Pill Bottle. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (06:00:00) *Question Aria Horton about the victim's pill prescription. (Prerequisite: Serial Number analyzed) *Examine Surveillance Camera. (Result: Unlocked Camera) *Analyze Camera. (09:00:00) *Talk to Garrett Merriweather about breaking into the victim's study room. (Prerequisite: Camera analyzed) *Investigate Bike Rack. (Clues: Victim's Bike Lock, Broken Bottle; Available when all tasks before are complete) *Examine Victim's Bike Lock. (Result: Colored Fibers) *Analyze Colored Fibers. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears paisley) *Examine Broken Bottle. (Result: Piano Cleaner Bottle) *Examine Piano Cleaner Bottle. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer has blond hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Big Rock Confidential: Part 2. (No stars) Big Rock Confidential: Part 2 *Investigate High School Exterior. (Clues: Ashes; Available at start) *Examine Ashes. (Result: Hydrogen Bomb) *Examine Hydrogen Bomb. (Result: Bomb Serial Number) *Analyze Bomb Serial Number. (00:30:00) *Arrest Garrett for the arson of the high school. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Businessman's Office. (Clues: Shredded Paper; Available at start) *Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Grafitti Note) *See why Ryan Cassidy was donating money to the leader of the Soul Stealers. (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Courtney Sandler. (Available at start) *Investigate Victim's Study Room. (Clues: Pile of Earth) *Examine Pile of Scraps. (Result: Flash Drive) *Return the flash drive to Dominic Gardiner. (Reward: Hacker T-Shirt) *Move on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Campbell City Category:Big Rock Cases